The Light in the Shadow
by Tamara200
Summary: Seit dem Krieg gibt es auf Cybertron für Ultra Magnus nichts mehr für das es sich wirklich zu Leben lohnt. Das ändert sich allerdings, als er eines Tages seinen neuen Adoptiv Sohn Smokescreen findet.
1. Chapter 1

So wie eigentlich jeden Tag seit dem furchtbaren Krieg auf Cybertron folgte Ultra Magnus einer der zerstörten Straßen von der Sitzungshalle zurück zur Autobot Kommandozentrale. So sehr wie er auch versuchte nicht so auf die zerstörten Häuser, Straßen und Wege zu achten schaffte er es nicht. denn diese waren der Beweis von dem versagen der Autobots. Immer wenn er wieder zu den anderen Autobots kam musste er schon wieder aufbrechen, denn jedes mal kam ein neuer Notruf über einen neuen Angriff der Decepticons und diesem mussten sie immerhin nachgehen. Doch jedes mal lief es darauf hinaus, dass sie verloren und weitere Autobots starben und unbeteiligte mit ihrem Leben bezahlten mussten oder ihre Heimat verloren und jedes mal wenn Ultra Magnus an einem der Zerstörten Plätze vorbei lief wurde er wieder daran erinnert.

Ultra Magnus dachte als er weiter ging an die Zeit vor dem Krieg, an die zeit wo alle noch zusammen leben konnten und spielen konnten, an die Zeit wo Sparklings überall auf den Straßen gespielt haben und man ihre lache überall raus hören konnten. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei, es gab keinen Frieden mehr und kaum noch Sparklinge, denn durch den Krieg schrumpfte die Bevölkerungsanzahl und somit konnten nur selten jemand Sparklinge bekommen, außerdem war ein Sparkling im Krieg ein zu großes Risiko. Während Ultra Magnus so in seine Gedanken versunken war viel ihm plötzlich etwas auf dem Boden auf. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er das es Energon war, jedoch war es noch frisch.

„ vielleicht hat jemand überlebt „ sagte er leise zu sich selbst und folgte der Energon Spur in der Hoffnung, dass er wenigstens einen Überlebenden finden würde. Als er den Besitzer der Energon Spur fand stellte er jedoch fest, dass sie eine kleine, hellblaue Feme war. Er seufzte niedergeschlagen als er erkannte, dass ihr Spark nicht mehr schlug. Mit einem traurigen Blick schaute er sich weiter nach anderen Überlebenden um. Weitere Überlebende fand Ultra Magnus leider nicht, aber dafür etwas das ihm seltsam vorkam. Die Spur, die ihn zur Toten Feme geführt hat ging von dem Weg zu einer Wand, an der Wand kehrte die Spur um bis zu dem Platz wo sie nun lag.

An sich war daran nichts seltsam außer, dass man die Wand schon aus Kilometer weiter Entfernung sehen kann und sie so nicht dort hin gerannt sein kann in der Hoffnung, dass sie dort weiter könnte. Ultra Magnus ging zur Wand hin und versuchte dort herauszufinden, warum sie dorthin gerannt ist nur um wieder umzukehren. Als er näher bei der Wand war bemerkte er, dass von oben bis nach unten in der Wand ein Spalt war, dieser sah aus wie eine sehr dünne Gasse, viel zu dünn damit er rein kann.

Nach langem versuchen herauszufinden was hinter dem Spalt war gab er es schließlich auf. Er drehte sich herum und aktivierte seinen Comlink um den anderen Autobots mit zu teilen, dass es noch eine Tote gab. Während er mit den anderen Autobots sprach tauchte plötzlich aus dem Spalt ein winziger grauer Kopf auf und schaute mit seinen Hellblau leuchteten Augen nach oben zu Magnus. Als Ultra Magnus sich dann herum drehte und den Spalt noch ein letzes mal genauer zu betrachteten entdeckte er dann den kleinen Sparkling Kopf, der jetzt gelangweilt heraus schaute.

„ Ich rufe später nochmal zurück ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden „ sagte er und deaktivierte somit seinen Comlink. Er schaute von oben auf den Sparkling herab und setze sich auf den Boden um nicht so groß auszusehen. Der kleine Sparkling sah sich derweil weiter dort um, bis plötzlich Magnus vor ihm erschien und ihn somit erschreckte. So verschwand der Sparkling so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war wieder hinter der Wand und gab kein Ton von sich.

„ Hallo du kleiner Kerl ich bin Ultra Magnus, ich bin der Commander der Autobots und wer bist du ? „ fragte er lieb in der Hoffnung, dass der kleine schon sprechen konnte und ihm so etwas mehr vertraute. Doch der kleine Sparkling war noch viel zu klein um sprechen zu können und blieb so weiter hinter der Wand in Sicherheit versteckt. Ultra Magnus merkte schnell, dass er so nicht sehr weit kommen würde, jedoch merkte er gleich, dass der kleine sehr neugierig war und vielleicht konnte er sich das zu nutzen machen.

Nach kurzem überlegen holte Ultra Magnus zwei Steine vom Boden und klopfte diese leise aneinander. Dies wiederholte er immer und immer wieder. Nach einiger Zeit schaute der kleine Sparkling mit seinem Kopf aus dem Spalt raus und beobachtete was er mit den Steinen machte. Ultra Magnus lächelte als er sah, das der Sparkling wieder nach vorne kam, jedoch wusste er nicht wie er es schaffte, dass er ganz nach draußen kommt.

Er erinnerte sich kurz an die Zeit, wo früher noch viele Sparklinge überall waren und grinste etwas als ihm eine Idee kam. Langsam legte er seine Hände über seine Augen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Der Sparkling kletterte etwas aus dem Spalt raus und schaute sich verwirrt um, er war sich sicher, dass bis eben noch jemand vor ihm war. Ultra Magnus nahm dann wieder die Hände von seinen Augen und sah ihn an, er konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, als er den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck von dem kleinem Sparkling sah.

Lächelnd legte er wieder die Hände vor die Augen und nahm sie dann wieder weg. Das wiederholte er so lange bis der Sparkling genug vertrauen hatte und vor ihm auf dem Boden saß. Als er ein Letzes mal seine Hände weg nahm schaute er auf den kleinen herab und lächelte. Bei genauerem Betrachten viel ihm auf, dass der kleine graulich schimmerte und noch sehr sehr klein war „ hallo du kleiner Kerl „ sagte er nochmals und lächelte als der kleine dieses mal dort blieb.

Der kleine Sparkling lachte leise und legte seine eigenen Hände vor seine Augen, jedoch war er mit seinen kleinen Händchen noch nicht sehr talentiert und klatschte sich so eher die Hände auf die Augen. Magnus konnte bei dieser Geste nicht anders und lachte auch etwas „ ja wo ist der kleine Sparkling den nur ? Ich glaube ich habe ihn verloren „ sagte er und pickte den Sparkling lieb und vorsichtig in seinen Bauch. Dieser hob dann die Hände von den Augen weg und klatschte etwas in die Hände.

„ du bist wirklich bezaubernd „ sagte er und zum ersten mal konnte er den Krieg komplett vergessen. Langsam und vorsichtig legte er seine Hände um den Sparkling und hob ihn hoch. Der Sparkling quietschte zwar kurz aber lies sich sonst von ihm hochheben. Zufrieden schloss er seine Augen, als Magnus ihn gegen seine Brust hielt und er seinen Spark schlag hören konnte. Magnus kam zum ersten mal mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht von einer der Sitzungen wieder. Als er mit dem kleinen Sparkling wieder zurück bei den anderen Autobots war lief er weiter in sein Zimmer und brachte dort erstmal den kleinen Sparkling hin.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Ultra Magnus mit dem kleinen Sparkling in seinem Zimmer ankam holte er eine kleine Decke und wickelte sie um ihn herum „ so kleiner ich lasse dich kurz hier und sage den anderen Autobots mal kurz Bescheid „ sagte er leise und legte den Sparkling auf den Rücken auf sein Bett. Er überlegte kurz und hob ihn dann doch lieber wieder hoch, ihm war klar, dass der Sparkling schon krabbeln konnte und so vielleicht vom Bett fallen könnte.

Er legte ihn wieder hin, doch dieses mal auf den Boden vor sein Bett, damit er sich nicht weh tut wenn er herum krabbelt „ ich bin gleich wieder da „ sagte er und ging aus dem Zimmer raus. Als er nach einigen Minuten wieder kam öffnete er leise und vorsichtig die Tür und betrat den Raum. Er merkte sofort, dass der Sparkling nicht mehr auf der Stelle lag, auf die er ihn gelegt hatte. Also schaute er sich im Raum um und fand den kleinen Sparkling weinend vor seinem Spiegel sitzend.

Vorsichtig ging er zu ihm und hob ihn hoch „ was ist den los kleiner ? „ fragte er lieb und schaute zu, wie der Sparkling einfach weiter weinte. Der Sparkling drehte dann seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute den Spiegel an, als er dort sein eigenes Spiegelbild sah fing er an stärker zu weinen. Ultra Magnus wunderte sich und schaukelte den kleinen lieb auf seinem Arm hin und her, doch jedes mal wenn der Sparkling in den Spiegel schaute fing er an stärker zu weinen. Nachdem Magnus etwas länger darüber nachdachte war ihm dann klar warum der Sparkling weinte.

Lächelnd streichelte er dem Sparkling über seine Seite und kitzelte so eine seiner Empfindlichsten Stellen. Nachdem der Sparkling anfing zu lachen drehte er ihn wieder herum, sodass er wieder sein nun lachendes Spiegelbild sehen konnte. Als der Sparkling sah das sein Spiegelbild jetzt lachte und nicht wie davor weinte fing er an mehr zu lachen und strampelte auf Magnus Arm herum. Nachdem Ultra Magnus ihn wieder auf den Boden setze krabbelte der Sparkling zum Spiegel und legte seine Arm an den Spiegel.

Ultra Magnus konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, als der kleine Sparkling versuchte sein Spiegelbild zu Sparkling drückte seinen Mund gegen den Spiegel und küsste so noch kurz sein Spiegelbild und nachdem er fertig war krabbelte er wider zu Magnus, denn dort klammerte sich dann an sein Bein. Dieser lachte und hob ihn wieder auf seinen Arm „ komm wir baden dich erstmal und dann gehen wir mal unseren Arzt aufsuchen „ sagte er lächelnd und ging mit dem Sparkling auf dem Arm aus dem Zimmer raus.

Die beiden gingen zusammen in eines der Bäder und Magnus schloss hinter sich die Tür ab „ so kleiner dann darfst du jetzt mal banden „ sagte er und holte eine kleine Kiste und befüllte sie mit Wasser. Als er dann den Sparkling langsam ins Wasser setze fing dieser schon an zu weinen, als gerade mal seine Füße im Wasser waren. „ was ist den los ? „ fragte Magnus und hob ihn wieder hoch. Er merkte schnell, dass dem Sparkling das Baden nicht gefiel und dachte so nach, wie er ihn ins Wasser bekommt ohne das er anfängt zu weinen.

Nachdem Ultra Magnus klar war warum er das nicht wolltet setze er sich mit dem kleinen auf dem schoss in eine große Wanne und lies sie mit Wasser voll laufen „ siehst du kleiner jetzt bin ich bei dir also passiert dir nichts „ Der Sparkling schien zuerst nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee, für ihn war Wasser etwas neues, das einzige Wasser was er kannte war der Regen. Doch jetzt saß er bei seinem Finder auf dem Schoss und schmuste sich trotzdem dem Wasser an ihn. Ultra Magnus nutze diesen Moment und fing an den Sparkling etwas zu waschen. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihm klar, dass der Sparkling gar nicht grau war, sondern das er nur Staub und Dreck auf sich hatte.

Er putze den kleinen so lange, bis der ganze Rauch, die Asche und die anderen Sachen von seinem Körper runter waren und jetzt einen kleinen blauen Mech in seinem Schoss sitzen hatte. Der Sparkling hatte sich während der Zeit an das Wasser gewöhnt und spielte so etwas mit seinen Händen im Wasser herum. Während Magnus ihm den Rücken sauber wich klatschte er seine kleine Flache Hand immer wieder ins Wasser und kniff die Augen zusammen als das Wasser nach oben Spritze. Magnus freute sich als er sah, dass der kleine Sparkling im Wasser spielte und dabei leise lachte, jedoch zuckte er zusammen als der kleine wieder aufs Wasser haute und so das ganze Wasser auf Magnus flog .

Der Sparkling lachte noch lauter als er sah, wie Magnus jetzt von oben bis unten mit dem Wasser bedeckt war. Dieser lachte dann auch und stand auf, er hob den kleinen hoch und stieg mit ihm zusammen aus dem Wasser. Draußen angekommen legte er den kleinen auf eines der Tücher und wickelte ihn darin ein. Nachdem er sich selbst etwas abgetrocknet hatte schaute er sich im Bad um nur um zu sehen, dass es überall mit Wasser bedeckt war „ jetzt darf ich auch noch putzen „ seufzte er leise und holte noch ein neues Tuch, mit diesem Wichte er dann über die Wände und machte sie somit wieder trocken.

Lachend schaute der Sparkling ihm dabei zu und klatsche in seine kleine Hände „ ja noch lachst du kleiner „ sagte Magnus und lachte auch kurz „ irgendwann darfst du das sauber machen „ mit diesen Worten warf er das Tuch in einen Behälter und hob den Sparkling wieder auf seinen Arm. Zusammen mit dem Sparkling auf dem Arm lief Magnus wieder in sein Quartier und setze sich dort mit ihm aufs Bett „ so du brauchst auch jeden Fall mal einen Namen „ sagte er lachend und sah ihn an „ ich kann dich ja nicht immer kleiner Sparkling rufen „

der Sparkling lachte und klatschte wieder. Magnus war sich sicher, dass der kleine bei allem was er sagte und dabei lächelte lachen würde und musste zugeben, dass er das unheimlich niedlich fand. Er überlegte wie er den kleinen am besten nennen könnte und sah ihn an. „ ich habe dich in Rauch bedeckt gefunden..." fing er an und überlegte „ also könnte ich dich doch Smokey nennen „ sagte er und schaute den kleinen an, dieser lachte wieder und klatschte in die Hände „ aber das klingt eher so wie ein Spitznamen „ sagte er und dachte weiter nach „ wie wäre es denn dann mit Smokescreen ? „ fragte er den kleinen

Dieser schaute ihn wieder an und lachte wieder „ du findest aber auch alles toll oder ? „ fragte er und streichelte dem kleinen lieb über seinen Kopf. Dieser schloss seine Augen und schmuste sich an Magnus „ so dann suchen wir jetzt mal den Arzt hier auf „ sagte er und hob ihn wieder lieb hoch. Smokescreen rollte sich einfach zusammen und schloss seine Augen. Magnus legte seine Hand beschützend um ihn und ging dann weiter.


	3. Chapter 3

Den ganzen Weg über lag Smokescreen still und leise schnurrend in Ultra Magnus seinen Armen und lächelte zufrieden und glücklich. Als Ultra Magnus dann die Arzträume erreichte klopfte er leise an und wartete bis ihn einer der dort arbeitenden Ärzte herein rief . Ultra Magnus drückte den kleinen Smokescreen liebevoll an sich und betrat dann den Raum, in dem er dann auch gleich Ratchet an einem Tisch gelehnt sah und ging zu ihm. Er stellte sich neben ihm hin und wartete dort Geduldig bis Ratchet bereit war sich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. Leider schien Smokescreen diese Ruhe und Geduld nicht zu haben, den dieser fing nach wenigen Sekunden an zu weinen und zu quengeln um Ratchets Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Durch die lauten und schrillen Geräusche die Smokescreen von sich gab, auch wenn Magnus versuchte ihn zu trösten, wurde auch Ratchet auf die beiden aufmerksam und schaute Ultra Magnus verwirrt an. „ Seit wann hast du einen Sparkling und warum weiß ich nichts davon ? „ fragte er und fing an sein Derzeitiges Projekt zur Seite zu räumen, damit er den kleinen untersuchen konnte.

„ Er gehört nicht mir. Also nicht so ganz „ fing er an zu sprechen und seufzte zwischendurch kurz „ Das ist etwas schwer zu erklären „ sagte er schließlich und schaute wieder zu Ratchet, dieser lachte kurz und räumte weiter alles ordentlich weg „ Ich habe Zeit, ich habe jetzt schon so viele Jahre anderen zugehört und mich um ihre Probleme gekümmert, da sollte ich es bei dir auch schaffen „ Ultra Magnus lächelte und schaukelte dabei Smokescreen auf seinem Arm herum, damit der kleine aufhörte zu weinen.

Als Smokescreen sich dann endlich wieder beruhigt hatte sah Ultra Magnus auf zu Ratchet und sah dann wieder zurück zu dem kleinen „ Ich habe ihn gefunden, er war ganz allein und ungeschützt. Darum dachte ich es wäre sinnvoll ihn mit zu nehmen. Jetzt habe ich auf ihn aufgepasst und wollte dich fragen ob du schauen kannst das er auch Gesund ist. „ sagte er zu ihm und schaute ihn dabei die ganze zeit an.

Ratchet nickte kurz und sah ihn an „ Gut dann schauen wir mal wie es dem kleinen geht" sagte er und zeigte dabei mit seiner Hand auf eine der Tische, auf den Ultra Magnus Smokescreen legen sollte damit Ratchet den kleinen genau untersuchen kann. Er legte den kleinen auf den Tisch und trat dann einige Schritte zurück, damit Ratchet seine Arbeit machen konnte, doch dem kleinen schien das gar nicht zu gefallen. Er fing sobald Magnus weg ging an laut zu schreien und zu weinen. Ratchet sah ihn an und dann wieder Magnus „ ich denke mal der kleine will bei dir bleiben „

Magnus nickte kurz und hob den kleinen wieder auf seinen Arm, auf dem er dann sofort wieder still wurde und keinen Ton mehr von sich gab. „ Du kannst den kleinen ausnahmsweise für die Untersuchungen auf dem Arm halten, ich glaube ansonsten stehen wir bis morgen noch hier „ sagte er und wartete bis Ultra Magnus zustimmend nickte. Ratchet fing an Smokescreen auf Äußerliche und Innerliche Verletzungen zu Untersuchen um fest zustellen, ob der kleine irgendwie verletzt war und sie es vielleicht nur nicht auf den ersten Blick gesehen haben.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Ratchet keine größeren Wunden gefunden hat, fing er an Smokescreen auf ein paar Viren zu untersuchen und ob der kleine vielleicht krank war. Als er das nach einigen Minuten auch hinter sich gebracht hatte schaute er zu seinen Daten, in denen er immer alles schön ordentlich vermerkte „ das ist seltsam „ sagte er leise und schaute dann wieder Smokescreen an. Ultra Magnus wunderte sich „ seltsam ? „ seltsam bedeutete schlecht. Oder war das mal wieder ein seltsam von Ratchet das er immer sagte wenn er etwas nicht verstand ? Egal was es war Ultra Magnus wollte es so schnell wie möglich wissen, doch Ratchet schien wieder wie versunken in seine Arbeit zu sein.

„ Ratchet was ist den jetzt seltsam ? „ fragte er und schaute zu Ratchet, dieser schaute wieder von dem kleinen auf und sah ihn an „ Er hat überhaupt nichts „ sagte er und untersuchte Smokescreen weiter. „ Das ist doch gut „ sagte Ultra Magnus stolz und schaute Smokescreen an, der jetzt gerade wieder aufwachte und neugierig herum schaute „ Ja das ist gut aber seltsam. Wie du schon sagtest er war längere Zeit allein draußen. Draußen ist es Kalt und die Decepticons sind überall. Der kleine hat nichts außer hier und da mal einen Kratzer oder eine Delle. Normalerweise müsste er zumindest mal eine Wunde oder ein Virus haben, doch er hat nichts „

Ultra Magnus lächelte einfach weiter und warf Smokescreen etwas in die Luft, fing ihn aber immer rechtzeitig wieder „ Der kleine ist halt stark und hat halt den drang zu überleben „ sagte er und lächelte weiter als Smokescreen anfing zu lachen und in die Hände zu klatschen.

Ratchet nickte kurz und fing dann an alles wieder weg zu räumen „ Und was willst du mit dem kleinen machen ? „ fragte er und schaute kurz zu den beiden. In diesem Moment schien sich Ultra Magnus Freude schlagartig zu verschlechtern und er seufzte etwas „ Ich weiß es noch nicht. Er kann leider nicht bei mir bleiben „ Seit dem Magnus den kleinen gefunden hat stellte er sich für ihn die Frage, was ist für den kleinen besser. Ultra Magnus wusste, dass der kleine auf jeden Fall weg von den Decepticons musste und das konnte Magnus leider nicht arrangieren, so kam er schließlich zu dem Entschluss, dass der kleine nur sicher ist wenn er in eine Familie kommt die sich richtig um ihn kümmern kann.

Ratchet schaute ihn verdutzt an „ Du willst den kleinen weg geben ? „ Magnus seufzte weiter und strich leicht mit seiner Hand über Smokescreens Bauch damit er beschäftigt war „ Ich will es nicht. Aber ich muss es für das Wohl des kleinen machen. Der kleine ist bei mir nicht sicher. Ich muss so viel arbeiten und im Krieg helfen, wenn ich weg bin kann ich nicht auf den kleinen aufpassen, denn mitnehmen kann ich ihn nicht „ sagte er und schaute zu Smokescreen, der jetzt seine Hand festhielt und leise lachte. Ratchet schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann zu Magnus „ Du meinst wirklich dem kleinen geht es besser bei anderen ? Gehen wir mal davon aus das sich in dem Krieg jemand findet der den kleinen aufnimmt, wenn der oder diejenige von Decepticons angegriffen wird was dann ? „

Ultra Magnus überlegte kurz wie er das jetzt sagen sollte „ Die anderen werden zwar oft angegriffen aber nicht so oft wie wir hier. Wir haben hier die meisten Autobotkämpfer und Krieger wenn die Decpeticons wo angreifen dann doch hier „ etwas lachend schüttelte Ratchet seinen Kopf „ Du widersprichst dir selbst. Wie du schon sagtest hier sind ganz viele für den Krieg ausgebildete Autobots, also wo wäre der kleine Sicherer ? Hier bei ganz vielen die den kleinen beschützen können oder irgendwo bei einer Familie am anderen Ende von Cybertron die nicht mal eine Pistole halten können ? „

Ultra Magnus musste sich eingestehen, dass das was Ratchet sagte mehr als Logisch war. Er konnte Kämpfen und so auch auf den kleinen aufpassen, jedoch musste er oft weg und wusste nicht wohin dann mit dem kleinen. Außerdem könnte es Magnus nie ertragen, wenn dem kleinen etwas zustößt nur weil er gerade nicht da war und nicht aufpassen konnte. Er schaute wieder nach unten zu Smokescreen, der sich wieder zusammen gerollt hatte und sich neugierig wie er war wieder umsah. In diesem Moment wurde Ultra Magnus noch etwas klar, wenn Smokescreen größer wird kommt er an alle Waffen und an alles andere ran. Er war jetzt schon so neugierig und Magnus war sich sicher, dass sich das nicht mit seinem Alter ändern wird.

Das bedeutet das sie alle Waffen und andere Gefährliche Dinge vor dem kleinen verstecken müssen oder so hoch hängen müssten, damit er nicht dran kommt. Ratchet schaute ihn an und seufzte „ Du bist immer noch der Meinung das es für den kleinen besser wäre nicht hier bei dir zu wohnen ? „ fragte er und schaute Ultra Magnus an. Als dieser etwas unsicher und kaum merkbar nickte ging Ratchet nach vorne und nahm Smokescreen von Ultra Magnus seinem Arm auf seinen eigenen Arm „ Gut dann suche ich ihm jetzt ein neues Zuhause. Ich kann mich mal umhören, als Arzt bekommt man einiges mit. Dann hat der kleine ein gutes zuhause „

sagte er und ging aus dem Raum, dabei ignorierte er gekonnt die leise quengle Geräusche von Smokescreen und das er herum strampelte um wieder versuchte zu Magnus zu kommen. Ultra Magnus stand wie angewurzelt im Raum und bewegte sich nicht. Wurde ihm gerade das einzige aus den Händen genommen was ihm die Hoffnung und den Glauben an eine bessere Zukunft gegeben hat?

Umso weiter Smokescreen von Ratchet von Magnus weg getragen wurde umso lauter fing dieser an zu schreien. Es machte Magnus fertig, dass er den kleinen nicht trösten konnte, doch er bliebt weiter einfach nur stehen. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sich nichts geändert hatte, schienen die schreie von Smokescreen näher zu kommen und er schaute verwirrt zur Tür. In der Tür war Smokescreen auf seinen Händen und den Knien und krabbelte zu Ultra Magnus, als er bei ihm war streckte er seine Händchen nach oben und schaute ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Ultra Magnus konnte nicht anders und hob den kleinen auf den Arm, wo er auch sofort wieder aufhörte zu weinen.

Als er wieder zur Tür schaute sah er das sich Ratchet an den Türrahmen gelehnt hatte und ihn ansah „ Und hast du was gemerkt ? Der kleine will nicht von dir getrennt sein „ Ultra Magnus nickte kurz und sah ihn an „ Aber warum ? Ich bin keiner seiner Eltern ich bin ein Fremder für ihn „ Ratchet lächelte „ Ein Fremder der ihn gerettet hat, der sich um ihn gekümmert hat und der ihn Lieb hat. Du kannst den kleinen natürlich her geben, aber ich glaube das wäre für den kleinen das schlimmste was du machen kannst. Soweit ich denke sind seine Eltern Tod und dadurch das du ihn gerettet hast sieht er dich jetzt als Vater, wenn du ihn her gibst ist es für den kleinen so als würde er wieder seine Familie verlieren"

Ultra Magnus schaute auf den kleinen, der auf seinem Arm wieder friedlich eingeschlafen war „ Also meinst du ich soll ihn behalten ? „ Ratchet lachte „ Bin ich so alt das ich mich nicht mehr ausdrücken kann ? Du sollst den kleinen Behalten weil du es willst und er will das auch. Das sieht man euch beiden an „ lächelnd nickte Ultra Magnus und schaute den kleinen an „ Dann heiße ich dich mal herzlich in meiner Familie willkommen „ sagte er und umarmte den kleinen lieb.


End file.
